


It's The Season To Be Jori

by Invader_Johnny



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invader_Johnny/pseuds/Invader_Johnny
Summary: Christmas is the season of giving but for Jade? That is easier said than done, but by the end of it all, she may love to give presents to her dorky girlfriend.
Relationships: Jori, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	It's The Season To Be Jori

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, that's property of Dan and Nickelodeon, simple as that.
> 
> Author Notes: A few days ago today, I posted a Sam and Cat fic which had our favourite blonde working as a "Mall Santa" so I suggest you guys read that as its technically within the same timeline and let's face it what good is reading a story if you don't know what going on now, right?
> 
> After that, you can all enjoy this story which I hope gives you all a good Jori X-Mas feeling.
> 
> Also, about the story's name? Yeah pun intended.

_"Come on, come on."_

Jade threw a tiny rock at Tori's window.

Then another and another, but her girlfriend wouldn't open up.

_"Or more likely sleeping beauty doesn't want to wake the fuck up."_ Jade thought _"Oh great, now I'm making stupid Disney references?"_

The thespian's distaste was rather obvious as she couldn't help but shudder in disgust _"Last time I go Christmas shopping at the mall with Cat! She's corrupting my fucking mind!"_

Jade was getting impatient, she has been throwing flat rocks for the past twenty minutes and Tori wouldn't open up, she was about to not give a damn and instead break the window with her boot.

that is if she wasn't in her slippers or pyjamas for that matter.

"Last time I come here with so little on." Jade muttered, then realised what she said "Now that was just plain stupid, ugh Vega you're going to be the death of me."

The Goth wasn't about to wait another twenty minutes, so there was only one thing to do.

She warily looked up, oh how she hated this tree, but it was a necessary evil just so she could secretly see her dorky girlfriend.

_"Ugh, it's one thing to climb this shit for a booty call every other night,"_ Jade thought _"But doing it without a reward by the end of it? It's hardly worth the effort."_

Thankfully for her, Tori opened her window in the nick of time.

The Half-Latina sleepily rubbed her eyes, muttering a few words in Spanish, ready to chew out whoever interrupted her rest but once she noticed who was in her backyard, Tori was alert as ever.

"Jade?"

"About damn time Vega!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was in the neighbourhood and thought going all Shakespeare on you" Jade replied sarcastically "You know, starting the day acting like Romeo and Juliet is a nice way to keep the romance alive."

"At seven A.M.?" Tori shot back "Normal people are sleeping at this hour, Jade."

"Three things Vega!" Jade hissed with the aforementioned fingers up "One, I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh"

"Yeah, _oh_!" The pale teen shouted, her fingers still up "Two, I'm not fucking normal and _**three**_ I been throwing you rocks at your fucking window to wake you up for almost half an hour and only _**now**_ you decide to come out and play! Well guess what?! I'm freezing my boobs out here! So open your damn front door because I'm sure as hell not climbing this big ass tree!"

"Those are all very good points Jade." Tori giggles "But you know, next time you should wear something other than your skeleton pyjamas, I don't think those are very warm."

"Thanks for the advice." Jade sneered "Now are you going to let me in or what?!"

"Why didn't you just call baby?"

"Right, and let your banshee of a sister wake up the entire house?"

"That only happened _**once**_!" Tori countered "And only because she's bitter enough to tattle on me because if she can't get any with her boyfriend in the house then neither can I."

"Exactly my point Tor!" Jade snapped "I wasn't going to risk it, which is why I threw rocks at your window instead!"

"Because throwing rocks at a cop's house is a better alternative?" Tori replied with heave sarcasm. "I'm sure _that_ doesn't look suspicious."

"Just let me in!"

* * *

Once inside Jade sat down on the red couch.

"So, why are you here so early baby?" Tori inquired "I mean you know you're invited to the Christmas party my parents are hosting tonight, _right_?"

" _ **That's**_ exactly why I'm here early!"

"Huh?" Tori said "You're not here for a quickie are you? Because if so I don't think..."

"God, keep your mind out of the gutter you dork!" Jade snapped "Although now that you mention it, it wouldn't be such a bad idea..."

"My god Jade!" Tori blushed "My parents are upstairs, they could come down at any minute!"

"Then you better take me quickly then."

_**"JADE!"** _

"Be quiet Vega!" The Thespian hissed "I don't want your dad to shoot me!"

"For the last time he isn't going to shoot you!"

"Then why is it that every time I'm here he shows me his gun?"

"Because... Because... That's how dad shows he cares!" Tori said lamely "He shows his protective side by pointing out his profession."

"Couldn't he just show me his badge?" Jade retorts "That would still make a lasting impression on me."

"Erm... I guess so." The Half-Latina agreed "But why are you here Jade? Sex wasn't in your original plan and I doubt you came all this way to talk about my dad."

"Very perceptive Vega." The Goth said dryly "I actually came to give you this."

Suddenly Jade got a wrapped present out of her back.

_"How did I not notice she was hiding something?"_

"Merry Christmas Tori."

"Aww Jade that's so sweet." The tanned girl gushed "But you know you could've given this to me later tonight."

"Yeah, I could have." Jade replied "But this is for your eyes only Vega."

Tori raised an eyebrow "It's not a sex toy is it?"

"Really you dork?" The thespian asked "You know I only give you those on Valentine's Day or your birthday, this is actually something less... My style."

"Will it scare me?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?"

"Well Jade, your choice in presents usually are sort of disturbing." Tori pointed out "I mean last year your present to me was to kidnap my sister and leave her on a nearby forest just so we could have the house to ourselves."

"I didn't hear you complain Vega." Jade said "If anything we ended up having a pretty good time, just you, me and your bed."

The Half-Latina blushes "Be that as it may, promise me you won't kidnap her again, just because I enjoy time alone with you, doesn't mean I want to hear her whining for the next few week."

"Fine, fine, I promise."

"Thank you baby." Tori said gratefully before giving Jade a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, no open your present!" The Thespian ordered "I don't have all morning!"

Tori mischievously took her time getting around the wrapping paper just to spite her very anxious girlfriend.

"Such a pretty choice in decorations Jade." The Half-Latina grinned "Jack Skellington, really?"

"It was either that or some snowmen and I wasn't about to put my present under some grinning ass guys who will melt by the end of winter!"

"You have a way with words baby," Tori said dryly, continuing unwrapping her present.

Tori gasped once she was done and to make sure she was seeing right age rubbed her eyes.

To say she was surprised was the understatement of the century.

"Oh, Jade, it's so cute."

"Ugh, don't say that." Jade muttered in disgust "I think I'm going to puke."

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Tori replied jokingly "I mean it's not every day I get a photo of my scary, sexy girlfriend on Santa's lap."

"It was Cat's idea." The Thespian says "After who knows who long trying to find something that you didn't already have, eventually I had to accept defeat and pose for this abomination!"

Tori held the photo over her chest. "It's still cute, I'm gonna treasure this forever Jadey."

"What is it with people calling me that!" The Goth bellowed "My name is Jade _**not**_ fucking Jadey!"

The Half-Latina gave her a kiss, not a very long one but still filled with both love and devotion, and after a few breathless minutes, they parted lips.

"Ok, new rule, you can call me Jadey only if you give me five of those a day."

Tori giggled happily, her fingers moving affectionately across her girlfriend's pale cheeks "That could be arranged."

She then looks again at the photo, taking a closer inspection on the Mall Santa.

"You know, I can't put my finger on it but this guy dressed as Santa looks awful familiar."

"You're probably seeing things Vega."

"Maybe."

"Well Tor, don't forget that this thing are for your eyes only." Jade reminder her seriously "If anyone else sees that pic of my sitting on Santa's lap, I swear I'll bury you alive!"

"Who's burying who alive now?"

Jade stiffened at the sound of a voice she would know anywhere, both her and Tori look up the stairs to see Mr. Vega in his robe, giving the pale teen a warning stare.

The Thespian gulped before getting closer to her girlfriend, holding her in her arms "I wasn't finished, I'll bury her alive in love and kisses!"

The grin that was on her face had to be the most pathetic thing that Mr. Vega and Tori had ever seen.

_"My girlfriend, a lioness to the outside world but a kitten in front of my dad."_

* * *

Later that night at the Christmas party, Jade made sure to avoid the cop at every turn.

He still wasn't very happy by what he heard early.

But once Tori managed to get the goth to herself... Well, she wasn't very happy by the sweater she was wearing.

" _ **JADE**_!... What the hell?"

Said girl smirked evilly "You like Vega?"

"No I don't!" Tori snapped "What could possibly possessed you to wear _that_!"

The piece of clothing in question was a green and red sweater with the words _**"HO HO JODETE!"**_ In big, bright red letters.

"Do you _**want**_ to get banned from my house?!" Tori hissed "Because if my dad sees you in that, then it's a sure thing!"

"Relax Vega, he's not going to say anything if he sees me."

"And you know this, _**how**_?"

"Because Cat made this." Jade explained pointing at the sweater.

"I fail to see where you're going with this."

"It's _Cat_ Vega, she's the embodiment of sweet and innocent and I can just claim ignorance on what this really means because you and I both know that our clueless friend isn't very good with Spanish."

"Ok, I'll give you _that_."

"But if you really want me to wear something else, just say the word Vega."

Tori grinned "Actually, I think you earned a peak on your Christmas present."

"Oh Goody." Jade smirked "And what, pray tell may that be?"

The Half-Latina grabbed the Thespian by the hand and led her to the second floor.

"You'll see."

* * *

_Humina Humina Humina_.

"You like?"

Tori laid in a very provocative position under a small Christmas three which was on a nightstand.

She was wearing a red bra with matching panties with full-length white gloves and tight high stockings on. The gloves and Stockings had green ribbons attached to their trims that made her look even more Christmasy.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Tori muttered as she puts a bow on her head. "Here I am Jade, your present for the night, want to open me up and play with me?"

"In the middle of a party?"

"So?" She asked "The music is quite loud and I doubt anyone will hear us."

"What if your folks start looking for you then?"

"I blackmail Trina to stop them if they get near my room."

"But what if..."

"Baby... Don't worry, it's Christmas and I'm getting cold... Please play with me."

Jade grinned hungrily, crawling over to her lover so they could be eye to eye.

"I'm all yours for the night."

"Hell yeah you are!"

Tori kissed her lover passionately "This is a thank you for your wonderful Christmas present."

The Half-Latina pointed the said photo which was next to the X-Mas tree.

"Don't stop thanking me yet Vega!"

Tori laughed excitedly.

They didn't returned to the party for the rest of the night.

_"Best... Christmas... Ever!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this came to me after re-reading my other Christmas story "Secret Sam-ta" to get under the holiday spirit, it soon dawned on me that I never wrote a Jori follow up, which I eventually corrected as you all saw.
> 
> For those of you who don't know Spanish, "JODETE" actually means "Fuck You" which is why Tori wasn't happy with Jade's sweater, but she didn't wore it for long, LOL.
> 
> Shout out to Azkadellio since it was his story "Twelve Days of Sexless" that inspired Tori's X-Mas present to Jade, heh.
> 
> Finally, to all my fellow Jori readers, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!
> 
> Invader Johnny Signing Off.


End file.
